Like it was Supposed to Be
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Starts a month after Kiri left for LA. How I feel the manga should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Beauty Pop they belong to whom ever claimed the rights before me… 

-------------------------------------

**Like it was Supposed to Be**

"I left my hat with Naru-Naru"

I leaned further back into my lover's arms, not seeing him in a month made me feel strange and it wasn't right. I was sorry I had to leave him in the first place.

"Why?"

"Because he loves me so much"

"I love you more"

"But you have me"

He laughed and turned my head up to his pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you Kiri"

"I love you too"

~*~

She left me her hat.

She had to love me right?

Not Iori, not Billy, not Kazuhiko, but me.

Where was he?

"Hey Kei, have you seen Kazuhiko lately?"

"Num num num. No, he said he had to go somewhere for a while or something. Said he was leaving the country… I think" and fell asleep.

Leaving the country? To see Kiri? Already? It had only been a month. And why wouldn't he tell me about it?

Sighing I began to work on a simpler cut, trying to get my arm working well again without pushing it.

And then I would be the best.

And Kiri would be mine!

HAHAHAH! I burst into flames my passion growing by the second.

And something lower was growing.

I stopped cutting and looked around.

No one here.

But then why would anyone be here?

It was S.P's club room and only Kei was here sleeping on the couch.

I looked down hoping I was um… less excited about seeing Kiri again.

Noticing I had in fact cooled down I left a note for Kei saying when he woke he could have the snacks in the fridge and juts make sure to close the door after him. I would lock it before I left.

I turned off the lights and began to walk home and let my imagination take me away…

~*~

A year later…

I had recently turned 18 and my boyfriend was back from a trip to Japan. Apparently had to tie up some loose ends and he would have to go back again to get the rest of his stuff and make peace with his parents since he wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

We walked up to my mother and dad holding hands.

"Yes?" They looked up expectantly.

"Uh… we want to get married."

"REALLY?!" My mom jumped up and crushed us in a hug.

"Not right now… but we plan on being engaged for a year or so an when we both have made it well enough in the beauty world and no longer need all the help we are getting from you now and we will start our own beauty salon. Together."

"Where?"

"Well mom as you know I am learning English, so it might be here or back in Japan or maybe in England I have always wanted to see it."

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart"

I sounded so sure and I wouldn't have been able if he wasn't there holding my hand.

He looked over and gave me a killer smile pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Now we will be together forever" and he pulled me up for a passionate kiss.

"Oh! Seji-kun! Look how cute they are!!"

I rolled my eyes but never let go.

~*~

"Hey Kazuhiko! Where have you been lately?"

"I um… I am moving Narumi."

"WHAT?! Where?"

"I am moving to the states"

"But why?"

"I have someone there and we plan on getting married."

"Who? And what about Kiri I thought that you weren't over her yet"

"Um…" Did I tell him? Should I lie? No. "I'm not, it's just that yeah…" I blushed looking down at my feet.

"Well how about my and Kei come with you and we can all see Kiri and then we'll leave and you can stay there. But what about your parents?"

"Well it is a consensus with our families. I will stay with her till she finishes Beauty School then we will start a salon together. Whether it will be in the U.S or here in Japan we aren't sure yet. She has been learning English so we might even go to England…"

"Well okay…. But should we still all go together?"

"Sure that is fine, I will be able to bring more stuff then anyways."

"Cool, I will go call Kei"

"But can you take off from school? I need to leave right away and I can't wait to see her again so…"

"Yeah no problem, don't you remember? I own the school since my father was caught participating in illegal facilities."

"Ah… yes"

Hmm, that sounded a lot like Kiri. I smiled and thought about when I would see her next. But I would have to wait. The only decent time to fly out what in four days so…

"Well then, let's go pack, we are leaving in four days" I said with a cheery smile on my face.

And we went to go pack.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

AN: So there's the first half… If you have caught on whom Kiri is with then email me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Beauty Pop they belong to whom ever claimed the rights before me…

-----------------

**Like it was Supposed to Be**

"Hello , Koshiba-san" I smiled at her and nodded.

She smirked and said hello to Kei. Narumi almost immediately ran off.

He came running back looking a little embarrassed.

"Hi, mussy head"

"Narumi, you can call me Kiri you know"

She looked up at him her adorable smile peering up at him.

Her hair was longer and her body slightly more filled out.

Bangs were gone and her hair was swept in a ponytail.

"Well I have an important announcement when we get to my flat"

"What is it Ki-chan?" Kei looked up expectantly.

"When we get there"

I caught up with her as we walked to her car.

"Koshiba-san, how is she?"

"She is fine Occhi, and please call me Kiri. I have told you enough times already"

She rolled her eyes and broke into a run.

We all leapt into the car and drove off down the LA highway.

~*~

"So mus- Kiri, whats the announcement"

"Not yet, lets all have some food. I've got hot dogs from Mel's!"

My roommate Miya came in with large bags containing the best hot dogs ever and fries.

"Tea anyone" her soft voice rang out and Occhi blushed.

"I WANT SOME!" Kei cried out.

I shook my head laughing. Some things would never change.

Miya brought in tea and we all dug into the food.

I was amazing.

When we were finished a knock on the door came.

"Come in"

Billy walked in. My heart sped up a bit but I let it go.

"So my announcement"

Billy came and sat besides me on the couch, while Miya stood over Occhi who was sitting in a comfy chair.

"I am getting married"

Kei leapt into the air and pulled me into a hug.

"I have an anoucement too" Occhi said

"I am also getting married"

"TO EACH OTHER?!" Kei screamed

As if it was sudden realization Narumi's face broke.

"No, not to each other"

"I am marring Billy"

"Miya"

Kei pranced about congratulating us.

Narumi looked stunned.

"Hey, Naru-Naru, you okay?"

He looked awful. I knew I had something to do with it. Hell it was all my fault. But I just couldn't love him.

He shook his head tears falling form his face.

"…your hat"

"What?"

"BUT YOU GAVE ME YOUR HAT! You're supposed to love ME!"

" I'm sorry, but it wasn't a token of love. I am sorry" I tried to pull him into a hug but he pushed me away got up and looked at Occhi,

"Congrats"

Stomped to the door pulling on his shoes and coat and was gone.

I was stunned. I knew he wouldn't take it well, but I thought that maybe…

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm sorry too"

Billy pulled me into a hug rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry too"

--------------------------------

AN: HAHA!! Sorry, but if you figured out it was Billy good job, if not well there you go.

For all that will be angry at me for various reasons.

I never said it was Occhi and Kiri together

The glasses part in the first chapter, well Billy wears contacts… so he was just wearing glasses that day

Make peace with his parents, well they're dead yes, but they also have their grave in Japan and he wouldn't see them for a while casue yeah…

Wrapping things up, he still had juts random stuff to deal with people, school. I don't know it fit.

So sorry all who though she was with Occhi, they aren't in love and never will be. Also a word of interest for all those who are angry….in my profile page I say that Kiri X Billy is one of my fave couples. So (shrugs shoulder) read in between the lines!! :P


	3. Authors Note

Currently I am completely on hiatus! I am very sorry to have to do this but I am having a very busy year. I also haven't been in the mood to write, well anything. Please keep reading my work, reviewing, subscribing and I promise one day soon (maybe the summer, worst case scenario is when I graduate in Spring 2014…) I will be writing once again! I have not given up on a single story. The only updates I can say might happen are intense edits of work already out. I am sorry for ANY inconvenience. I WILL get back to writing. Eventually.


End file.
